


Only You

by Just_Nicole



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha Jacob Seed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Nicole/pseuds/Just_Nicole
Summary: “…Only you…”Rook ignored Jacob’s little taunt and bit down on the corner of her lip to help her concentrate as she zeroed on her last target, waiting with bated breath as the man rounded the corner of the building, rifle braced in hand, completely oblivious that the junior deputy was lying in wait for him.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was writing this the other day after I completed the game, again. It's going to be a lot different than my other Jacob Seed Story, so if you like it please let me know cuz I'm not sure if it was just a fleeting idea or something I could turn into a story :) 
> 
> Thanks everyone :)

_…Only you…”_

Rook ignored Jacob’s little taunt and bit down on the corner of her lip to help her concentrate as she zeroed on her last target, waiting with bated breath as the man rounded the corner of the building, rifle braced in hand, completely oblivious that the junior deputy was lying in wait for him. 

With practised ease, she yanked the bolt action back on the large, heavy weapon and brought the scope up to her eye line, making sure to keep her breathing under control and sight picture lined up as she gently squeezed the trigger. 

Rook grinned to herself as she watched the Peggie hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and let out a long sigh of relief. 

"Grace, can you hear me?" She muttered into the small device as she picked it up off the ground and pressed the talk button. 

"Loud and clear, Dep." 

Rook smiled, "Good. You can come out of hiding now. They’re all dead."

"That's my girl."

It was official. Rook finally managed to clear out Elk Jaw Lodge, which meant that she and Eli were one step closer to stepping on Jacob's neck, and knowing that felt good. Winning back the lodge was massive. It meant that the Herald had lost yet another valuable resource in his arsenal, his precious little testing facility where his loyal minions conducted various, barbaric tests on poor wolves was now firmly in the hands of the resistance. 

_"...Deputy, Deputy, Deputy...It's about time you came out. I thought I'd have to come get ya. Where have you been? My men have been looking all over for ya.”_

  
Rook was elated. Unlike John, Jacob only ever contacted her by radio if she had struck a nerve, and judging by his current tone, it was crystal clear that Jacob wasn't happy with her. Although, given the resistance's many recent wins, she couldn't quite pinpoint the source of his rage this time. It could be a mixture of things, given that she had escaped from her confinement at the Veteran's Centre once again, or the fact that she had managed to steal Jacob's precious sniper rifle in the process. 

  
"Jacob," She replied, detaching the small radio from her belt as she brought it up to her lips. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? I was wondering how long it would take you to notice my disappearance. I hate to say it, but I think you're losing that magic touch of yours, judging by how easy it was to escape from your so-called 'Chosen'. They practically rolled over to have their bellies tickled. It was pitiful."

  
Although Rook was only petty with her words in an attempt to annoy the veteran, she did have a point. Jacob needed to focus on training his men because sneaking out past the gates of St. Francis had been like taking candy from a baby. Truthfully. a small part of her wished that Jacob's men had put up more of a fight, just so that gunning them down with Jacob’s very own rifle would've made things that much sweeter. 

It was a twisted notion; even she had to admit that, but the Herald had pushed and pushed her, and now, he had pushed her one step too far. She was quite literally a woman on edge and wasn't going to accept being driven to that edge by the cult any longer. 

  
They needed her to be _Wrath_ , constantly goading, pushing and moulding her into something that suited their agenda. They needed someone to blame. Someone who would bring about the 'The Collapse' and she was the sacrificial Lamb' in their story. Who was she to refuse them what they so desperately wanted? 

  
Suddenly, Grace's feet appeared from nowhere as Rook glanced up just in time to see her friend beaming down at her. Rook instantly placed a single finger to her lips in an attempt to quieten Grace, trusting that the sniper wouldn't spoil her and Jacob's little verbal sparring match. It didn't happen very frequently, but Rook relished nothing more than mentally fucking with the oldest Seed when it did.

  
_"Deputy, when are you going to learn that these pathetic, childish games will get you nowhere? You are fighting the inevitable."_

  
"I'm not gonna stop until you release Staci and leave Eli and the Whitetails alone.”

A shiver ran down Rook's spine when Jacob's harsh laughter rang in her ears, _"Oh Kitten, I love it when you make demands, especially when you're in no position to be making any. It's cute. You managed to escape for a little bit, but I can have you back here with me whenever I want, so you've got time to play your little games. I'll let you know when it's time to come home."_

"Over my dead body, Jacob. You'll have to drag my cold, lifeless body back to St. Francis in a box." She spat into the small device, her anger beginning to get the better of her. 

And with that, Rook nimbly got to her feet, seizing the large, red rifle off of the ground as she did and glanced over at Grace, who gawked back at her, expression unreadable. 

“Wow, you sure know how to make him mad.” Grace piped up with a smile on her face. She was clearly enjoying this just as much as Rook was.

“Takes a bit of practice.” Rook grinned in reply.

_“You know, if it were up to me, Deputy, you’d be dead a long time ago. I don’t find your little games funny as John does, and I certainly don’t see any redeemable qualities in you as Joseph does. You are only alive because I allow you to be. It’s sad, really. You see yourself as the hero in this story when, in fact, you’re no different from me or my family, are you? You and your little friends are killing innocent people, and for what? To prove a point?_

"Are you fucking insane? I'm not holding people against their will. I'm not torturing them, just so that they'll eventually yield to my way of thinking. I'm not kidnapping women and children from their beds in the middle of the night...How are we alike?" 

_“Y’know, I’m disappointed in you, Deputy. You’ve forgotten your path. I was leading you down the path of the Chosen, but you’ve strayed, and it’s all because of your little leader, Eli. He’s manipulating you, turning you against me, you’re scared, but I can help you. It’s not too late to come home. I’ll make you strong again.”_

Rook had heard quite enough of Jacob's bullshit for one day, "I'm not interested in any of your so called 'help'. You’re just like the rest of your family, Jacob…You’re a liar, a manipulator. I have a home with the resistance and Eli. They care about me.”

_“Do you really think that Eli would have your back if it came down to it, or do you think he would hand you off at the first opportunity like the coward he truly is? He is weak; just another person pretending to be a hero. He needs you to inspire hope in his own people, for fucksake, how does that make him a leader?”_

"You know nothing about Eli.”

_“Maybe I don’t, but I do know something. You’ll remember your purpose soon enough, angel, and when you do, I’ll be here waiting. There will always be a place for you here at St. Francis, whether you like it or not. I'm not willing to give up on you yet, not after all of the work I've put into training you to become strong. You belong to me."_

Rook growled, “I don’t belong to anyone. Go fuck yourself, Jacob.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos. The support means the world to me :) xx

Rook's lungs burned with the effort, breaths leaving her in unrelenting pants as she hauled ass up the side of the mountain to tear down one of the few remaining wolf beacons. It had been a long trip, the beacon being placed in a particularly treacherous area of the steep hillside, and it meant that she'd been walking for at least four hours and still hadn't reached her destination. Now though, the young woman was exhausted. She had managed to find a quiet spot under cover of some thick trees to rest her weary and blistered feet. 

It had been nearly a full week since the deputy's last interaction with the oldest Herald, and she, to be honest, wasn't any less angry at Jacob's arrogance. Maybe that's why she found herself hellbent on destroying his precious beacons. He didn't own her, and she was going to remind him of that fact. 

Rook had been off the radar since liberating Elk Jaw Lodge, the young woman needing some time to herself whilst she got her shit together. In fact, the deputy hadn't heard from anyone as she quite literally ran around the heart of the Whitetail Mountains, hunting for the last beacon to destroy. 

She was surprised that Jacob hadn't contacted her. However, he always had this way of knowing exactly where the deputy would be. It was the soldier in him. A feeling that Rook understood more than most, having spent a short time in the military as a medic helping others herself, and maybe that's why she felt some twisted empathy towards Jacob's actions. 

As much as she loathed to admit, it was extremely satisfying to fuck with Jacob and his men, the sheer adrenaline rush from the chase kept her spirit alive when truthfully, she felt hollow inside. Rook was a mere shell of the woman she used to be, one that she wished to be again, but that person was dead, and she was never coming back. 

Aside from John, none of the other Seed sibling's took her on. Faith somehow thought she was a lost soul that just needed to be shown, directed in the right direction, and Joseph, well, he was of a very similar opinion to that of his sister. Truthfully, it made Rook's blood boil and her skin crawl, the young woman wishing no part in anything 'The Father' had to offer. 

She didn't need or want anyone's help, not from people like the Seed's anyway. Rook had always been alone. It's just how she was programmed to function. The young woman had a difficult childhood and had eventually evolved into a creature that only needed social interaction on her terms. Despite popular opinion, the loner lifestyle suited her to the bone. However, sometimes she did get a little lonely, especially at night when everything was tranquil, quiet, serene and provided her time to evaluate her life. 

In truth, the young deputy never stopped to think about her childhood or her personal life, not that she had much in the way of a personal life in the first place. She was cold, detached and found it hard to form bonds with others. Although moving to Hope County had forced the young woman to make friends. Rook had finally found some people she could trust, people who didn't want anything from her apart from her friendship. They didn't take and take until she couldn't give any more of herself. They genuinely cared for her wellbeing. 

"Well, well, would you look at what I found?"

Rook froze on the spot like a deer being stalked by the hunter, mentally cursing herself for being so careless as she glanced at the weapons just out of her grasp. How the fuck had he found her? She was in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but empty woodland for miles. Slowly, she placed both hands in the air, hoping that it would buy her enough time to catch Jacob off guard so that she could dart off and get a head start on the veteran. 

"Don't even think about running, kitten. You won't get far. You know I won't hesitate to shoot you," Jacob warned, seeming to sense her plan of escape immediately. "And I have men dotted all around the woods, so if I don't catch ya, my men will." 

With a sigh of defeat, Rook begrudgingly got to her feet and turned around, hands still in the air as she cautiously eyed up the Herald, who did have his weapon aimed directly at her. Jacob smirked in return, lowering the rifle ever so slightly as he took a step towards her, like a wolf eyeing up its dinner. 

"How did you find me?" She asked out of genuine curiosity. Rook had made sure to cover her tracks, or at least, she thought she had. 

"Years of practice, kitten. But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders in return, ultimately lowering his rifle when he was confident that the situation was firmly under control. There was nowhere left to run. He knew it, and so did she. She immediately cursed herself for her sheer stupidity. Rook was strong, but when compared when Jacob's sheer strength and size, she knew she was relatively defenceless against him without any weapons. The young woman was also fully aware that Jacob was perfectly capable of hunting her down and dragging her back to St. Francis with his bare hands. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Seed," She hissed in return as she tried to eye her weapons up, meanwhile also keeping an eye on Jacob out of her periphery. "I'm just a regular ole' deputy. Nothing special about me." 

Jacob laughed bitterly, but his tone was void of all humour as he took another cautious step towards the deputy. His icy eyes bore deeply into hers as he assessed her, clearly under no illusion that she could be dangerous. 

"Don't flatter yourself, darlin'," He grumbled as he pushed her up against the nearest tree, his strong arms coming to either side of her head, so she was effectively trapped. "Was just a coincidence. My men and I were out looking for some dinner, and well, how fortunate should I happen to bump into you of all people?" 

"Yeah, real lucky," She replied, tone dripping with sarcasm, eyes narrowing as she scowled at the red-head, who towered over her tiny frame. "But guess what? You're shit out of luck now, cuz' I'm not going anywhere with you." 

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her, his warm breath tickling her cheek as he leaned down and brought one hand up to her throat, "Is that so? It's adorable, you think that kitten, but you've nowhere left to run. I'm not letting you get away this time. As I said before, you're mine." 

"Fuck. You. As I said, I'm not going anywhere with you." Rook spat, her blood beginning to fizzle again as she punctuated each word and glared at the man stood directly in front. She had been in enough situations to know that Jacob was trying to intimidate, but it wasn't going to work on someone like her. She had faced much scarier monsters than Jacob Seed in the past. 

"Why have you got to be so fucking difficult all time, huh?" He growled, his tone lowering a whole octave as his lips ghosted along Rook's jawline in a way that made her shiver. "You're such a fucking pain in the ass. Tell me, why shouldn't I end you now and be done with it?" 

Rook froze, unable to form any words as her breath caught in her throat at Jacob's proximity. Though they were both standing outside in the fresh mountain air, it seemed to disappear into nothing, the air becoming thick and hazy around them. 

The truth is, ever since meeting Jacob, Rook had the weird feeling in her very being every time she laid eyes on him, and she still couldn't figure out whether she wanted to fight him or fuck him. 

"I don't fucking know," she murmured in reply, suddenly able to find that voice of hers. "Maybe you've got a crush on me? Or maybe you're just that pathetic?" Rook dared to inch closer, her face mere millimetres away from Jacob's as she wrapped both arms around his strong neck, causing the Herald to flinch. 

"Stop this nonsense right now, you stupid little girl," He commanded, going completely rigid when Rook's hands interlocked behind his neck. An involuntary shiver ran down the young woman's spine at Jacob's tone. "You've literally got no fucking clue what you're getting yourself into." 

"And what's that?" She replied breathily. 

The deputy was taunting him. She was playing with fire but also couldn't find it in herself to stop. It was all part of the plan. If she didn't have a weapon to defend herself, then she was going to fight dirty. Being a woman had its perks sometimes, especially when it came to touch starved men like Jacob Seed. 

Jacob's sudden, bitter laughter caused Rook to panic internally, not expecting to elicit such a reaction. 

"Oh, angel. You're just too rich, honestly. Did you think that bullshit would work on me?" He questioned, pushing himself away from Rook as to distance himself from her. Her breaths came out in harsh pants when he backed off, suddenly feeling as if she could breathe again without him towering over her. She stared at him like some kind of wild animal that had been cornered." I'm frankly offended that you think that pulling the wool over my eyes would even be an option. I might be old, but I'm not stupid. Did you think I would buy a pretty little thing like yourself hitting on an ugly, old man like myself?"

Rook gawped, desperately rummaging for some answers to Jacob's questions. He wasn't entirely wrong in stating that, but she didn't think he was unpleasant, not in her mind's eye anyhow. As a person, he was vile, but boy, was he easy on the eyes. 

"Well, yeah, I did. When the guy you're hitting on is a desperate, washed up veteran. It usually works, Jacob." She retorted, watching as the Herald calmly slung the rifle off of his shoulder and onto the ground when he realised that the young deputy was in no mood to fight, not physically anyway. However, her words seemed to trigger something inside Jacob as he approached her again, his hands balled into fists at his side. Rook tensed up as she awaited the pummelling that was no doubt coming her way. 

"Shut the fuck up," Jacob murmured in reply, his lips barely ghosting along her own as he took hold of her jaw and regarded her with an appreciative hum. Suddenly, Rook forgot that she was the deputy and Jacob was the bad guy as she tilted her head up to look at him, relishing the small twitch of his eyebrow. She then looped her arms around his neck so that he couldn't escape and brushed her lips up against his, relishing the taste of him on her tongue. Jacob growled lowly in his throat, something akin to a wounded animal as his lips came crashing down onto hers, hands gripping her hips so tightly she was sure there would be bruises in the morning. He experimentally rolled his hips into hers, causing Rook to grab a fistful of his hair as a moan slipped past her lips. It was wrong, but it felt amazing when she rocked her own hips against Jacob's again and again, his tongue slipping into her mouth, kissing her like she was his source of oxygen, like he owned her. It was angry, lustful, all teeth and tongue, but Rook loved every second of it. Enjoying the sharp sting of Jacob's fingertips as his nails bit into the delicate skin on her hips as he rolled his hips into hers one more time and slid one hand under her shirt, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin. She ran her hands along his throat in return, gripping tightly as he let out a loud groan. 

The deputy was the first one to pull away like she had been electrocuted, her hands flying up to her mouth as both she and Jacob regarded each other in complete shock. 

"You better have enjoyed that, Jacob. Cuz, it's never fucking happening again. Do you hear me?" She asked as she made a dive for her pile of weapons. However, Jacob seemed to preempt her move and tackled her to the ground, the pair landing in the dirt with a loud thud. 

"Calm the fuck down!" Jacob hissed as he grabbed hold of Rook's wrist and held her down whilst she violently kicked and lashed out like a wild animal at the red-head, hoping that she could wrestle herself free. She would rather die than be forced to live another minute at the goddamn centre. 

"Let me the fuck go, Jacob," Rook growled, pushing up with her hips, catching the veteran by surprise. Jacob scowled and went to pin her down again, but she was quicker, managing to push him back as she quickly clambered to her feet. She watched on in horror as Jacob failed to catch his balance and fell backwards, head colliding with a rather large rock formation in the process. 

"Fuck! Jacob, wake the fuck up. This isn't funny," The young deputy warned, rushing over to the unconscious Herald and checking his radial pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt a weak pulse. Well, he was still alive, at least. Rook wanted to take the son of a bitch out on her terms, not from some freak accident, "Oh no, you're not getting out of this anytime soon. Don't you dare fucking die on me, you asshole."

Rook frantically searched around for her radio, grinning to herself when she managed to find it. She picked up the small device and brought it to her lips, wracking her brain on who best to call. That's when it hit her. 

"Addie, can you come to my GPS location with Tulip, please?" She asked, eyes never leaving Jacob's unconscious face as she pressed the talk button. "I need you to do me a massive favour, and literally no one can know."

_"Sure thing, Honey. Just ping me your location, and I'll be there in two shakes on a donkey's tail. I could use the break anyway. Xander's been pesterin' me all day if you catch my drift."_

Rook shook her head and giggled, "Thanks, Addie. Appreciate it. Tell Xander I said hi."

The young woman then glanced back down to Jacob to double-check that he was still out cold and sighed when she realised that he wasn't going to be waking anytime soon. She couldn't help but notice the large lump beginning to form on his head and cringed. She knew one thing for certain. He was going to have one hell of a headache when he woke up. 

Why did he have to go and bang his head on a rock of all things? 

It seemed that the veteran was always finding different ways of inconveniencing her. Rook should've left him there, but coupled with the fact that Jacob was unconscious and bleeding, the deputy couldn't find it in her to do so. 

She knew that Jacob wouldn't have a good chance of surviving if she left, and even though he was a monster, something about leaving him to die didn't sit well with her. Reverting to her training and years of experience, Rook ripped off her half zip sweater, using it as a makeshift bandage to slow the bleeding and apply pressure on the wound. Once she got the bleeding under control, she then threw her jacket over Jacob's bottom half, leaving her in only a t-shirt. It wasn't much, but given her limited supplies, it would do. Rook just hoped that Addie showed up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :) please let me know if you are enjoying. Keeps me motivated :) thanks everyone x

  
Danksy Cabin was small in stature, but what the place lacked in size, it certainly made up for in location. The cabin itself was nestled by the edge of the Whitetail Mountains, a place that Rook had loved since she was a small child, and since the previous owners had left in a hurry, the young deputy had claimed it for herself. It wasn't much, but waking up every morning to the beautiful view that greeted her when she strolled into the kitchen to make her coffee made her heart sing. It was peaceful. 

However, that small window of peace had been temporarily interrupted since Jacob had taken up residence in her little piece of paradise, and it left the deputy questioning whether or not she would have to flee her home now that he knew exactly where she lived. 

Banishing the worries to the back of her mind, Rook sauntered outside into the chilly morning air, barely clad in anything more than a long t-shirt as she carefully took a seat on the small porch, cigarette in one hand, a coffee in the other. She glanced off into the distance, watching as the sun came up over the horizon and the colours in the sky mixed pink, yellow and orange. It was beautiful. 

A content sigh left her lips as she took a deep drag of the cancer stick and closed her eyes, relishing the immediate Nicotine hit. The young deputy didn't smoke much, only when she needed to unwind, and the events of the past few days definitely justified a smoke, in her opinion. 

"Mornin'." 

Rook stiffened at the sound of Jacob's groggy voice, thick with sleep and underuse. She motioned for him to sit down beside her with a resigned sigh, but the veteran settled for standing just to the side of her. 

"Didn't expect you to be up and about so quickly." She grumbled, taking another long drag of her cigarette and finally glancing over at him. It was then she allowed herself to give Jacob the once over. He looked awful. His hair was sticking up in all directions, some of the strands matted in blood, and most of his face was badly bruised. She also noticed that his right eye was beginning to swell. 

Given the state of his face, she ached to apologise, and if it were anyone else, she probably would have. But considering what Jacob had put her through, the words seemingly evaded her. 

He didn't deserve sympathy. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Rook watched as he begrudgingly took a seat beside her, and that's when she realised he was shirtless. 

She nodded, attempting to keep her gaze focused solely on his face, "Sure, go ahead." 

"Why did you show me mercy back there? Why didn't you end it?" Jacob inquired, his voice remaining calm and even despite the look of contempt in his eyes. She followed the map of bruises that littered his face until her eyes landed on his icy blue pools. That's when she realised that he was watching her with the same, careful unease. Jacob was clearly in no fit state to fight her, and they were both acutely aware of that fact. 

"Jacob, despite what you and your little family think of me, I'm not a horrible person. Much like you, I'm not the person I'm portrayed to be," She replied, exhaling a long puff of smoke as she turned away from him and watched as the deer danced happily across the long grass. "I didn't want any of this. It's not why I took the job in Hope County. I wanted to help people, and somewhere along the way, I feel like it's not just about that anymore. Do you wanna know something? When I left the Army, I vowed never to hurt another human being and look where I've ended up, in a place where bloodshed and death are the norm." 

"You're weak." It wasn't to taunt the deputy, it was said more as a statement or observation, but the words stung nevertheless. 

Rook chuckled bitterly and stubbed out the remainder of her cigarette, watching with vague interest as she crushed it against the porch. She then allowed herself to glance back at Jacob, "Maybe I am. I honestly wish that I've could've just left you there to die. It would've been easy considering you were alone for once...I thought about it a few times, but I just couldn't. I'm not like you, Jacob. But you know what? I'm not scared to admit that to anyone. I'm tired of all the pointless bloodshed. I'm tired of fighting for a cause that I don't even know if I believe in." 

Jacob was right; she was weak and always had been. Since leaving the military, taking someone's life had become harder and harder for the deputy, and the young woman wasn't sure how much more she could take. Every time she watched as the light left someone's eyes or watched as they struggled for their last breath, Rook lost a little more of herself with them. 

She heard him sigh, "You and I are more alike than you care to admit, Deputy. Yes, I might be callous and inhuman at times, but I don't want people to die for no reason, and that's why I'm training them to become strong. That's why I'm preparing my 'Chosen' for the Collapse. You should know better than anyone that when you take away people's necessities, they soon revert to basic instinct. What I do may not be pretty, but it's a necessary evil." 

"Then why are you forcing people to join Eden's Gate? Aren't people more much more pliable if they come willingly?" She countered. 

"We are at a precipice of something important, and now is not the time to sit by idly and wait," He replied. "Sometimes, people don't want to open their eyes and see the truth." 

Rook scoffed and rolled her eyes at Jacob's statement. If she had a quarter for every time she'd listened to the same Peggie bullshit, she would be rich. Joseph Seed claimed to hear the voice of God, and the voice had told him that 'The Collapse' was coming and that she was the harbinger of doom. How ironic was that? 

Someone who had dedicated their lives to helping others would inevitably be the one to end it all. 

"And you really believe that Joseph speaks to God?"

"Yes," Jacob replied, responding to her question like it was the most obvious thing in the world to him, and that simple one-word reply revealed just how devoted he was to his younger brother. "I do. And I will stand by my family no matter what happens. I would give my life for Joseph's. He has done more for me than you could ever know." 

________

  
Later on that night, Rook lay in bed, tossing and turning in an attempt to find sleep until she eventually yielded and stared blankly up at the ceiling, Jacob's words still swimming around in her head. No matter how she tried, she couldn't will herself to sleep because the one man she vowed to kill was tucked up next door, supposedly sleeping, even though she could hear his soft cries of anguish through the thin walls and all she wanted to do was comfort him. How fucked was that? 

Despite their little heart to heart earlier in the day, Jacob Seed was a monster who told people what they wished to hear to make himself seem more human. He had tortured her, brainwashed her, starved her and ultimately tricked her into taking part in his little trials. She was nothing more than a lab rat to him. In fact, the young woman would've been within her rights to smother him with a pillow whilst he slept, especially after all of the things he had done to her and her friends. 

Considering all of the hardships she had endured at his hands, she still found herself creeping out of bed and over to his bedroom door, her hands shaking in terror. She softly knocked on the door with a deep breath, secretly hoping that he would snub her. There was no reply, but she was acutely aware of the screams as she pressed her ear to the wooden frame. He was having a night terror, something she was accustomed to. 

  
Since leaving the military, sometimes Rook would experience these vivid nightmares, each feeling so genuine as she was forced to endure painful memories. She understood better than most what it was like to be trapped in a nightmare, unable to wake up and maybe that's why she pushed her doubts to the side for a moment as she pushed her way into Jacob's room. Her eyes instantly landing on his writhing, agonised form. He was sweating profusely, his cries of anguish ripping a hole through Rook's heart as she watched his face contort, his eyes blinking rapidly from behind tightly closed eyelids. 

Without a second thought, she rushed over to his sleeping form and placed a gentle hand on his clammy skin, "Jacob? Can you hear me?" 

Her voice seemed to ease the veteran temporarily, his jaw unclenching as his cries turning to soft whimpers. However, she could still hear him muttering worriedly under his breath, his breaths coming out in hards pants as his body continued to wrestle around on the small single. The deputy knew what would work best, but she was terrified Jacob would lash out due to having the unfortunate pleasure of experiencing night terrors herself. She knew that grabbing him and shaking him out of it would most likely cause him to fight, so easing him out of it was the best option. 

With bated breath, Rook slowly wrapped her slender arm around his waist as best she could and slowly slid into bed beside him, her heart thundering away in her ribcage, "It's okay, you're okay. I'm here now," She cooed into his ear, smiling to herself when she felt his muscles unclench and his body began to relax in her grip. "You're just having a bad dream. It's okay, Jacob. It's not real." 

Soon his breathing became slow and even, Rook realising that he was fast asleep. She went to move her arm away, but Jacob stirred and pulled her in closer. She wasn't going anywhere for the night, not if she wanted to wake him, so with a sigh of defeat, she attempted to get comfy and closed her eyes, soon letting sleep take her too. 


End file.
